An Interesting Sight
by BlueeyedIrishSherlockian
Summary: John walks in the lab to find an interesting sight.


John sighed heavily as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. _Another text from Sherlock, _he thought with a roll of his eyes. He waited until he was in the cab, on his way home before he opened it.

_Come to the lab. SH_

_On my way. Another case? JW_

John wasn't surprised when there was no reply. No doubt, Sherlock was annoyed when he never texted back during work. He would have to put up with his attitude about this. After a long, hard day at work, John was not looking forward to it. After giving a change of directions to the cabbie, John set back in the seat. He was dead tired and had his mind set on going home, drinking a beer, and curling up on the couch with Sherlock, but he knew his idea was abandoned now. He sighed as he paid the cabbie and walked inside the building. He found himself down in the lab, about to push the double doors open until he saw Sherlock through the window. He only glanced, but now his mouth was gaping open_. Was what he was seeing correct? _A quick rub of his eyes and staring dead through the window in the doors concluded it was. Sherlock was having a brilliant wank in the chair. At least the motions of what John could see were his conclusion of this. He slowly pushed the door open and his conclusion was proven true by how hastily Sherlock moved and the blush in his usual pale cheeks.

"_Sherlock?" _John asked, despite he was staring right at him, "What were you _just_ doing?"

"Nothing," Sherlock said quickly as he avoided John's eyes. He went back to looking into the microscope, but one hand staid below the table.

"That's not what I saw," John said smug like as he slowly walked around the table. He saw Sherlock's arm still moving, eyes concentrating on the microscope. "You do realize that there is _nothing_ under that microscope, right?"

"Of course there is," Sherlock muttered, as if ignoring John's observations. He shoved an empty slide under the microscope and adjusted the lens with a free hand. John chuckled. He walked around the table and saw Sherlock's hand still covering his crotch. He smirked.

"That's nothing? You're cock is actually hanging out!" John said with a laugh. Sherlock sighed and removed his hand. His thick, hard cock was hanging out of his trousers zipper.

"_I was, ok?"_ Sherlock muttered with blush entering his pale cheeks, "I became rather aroused and it became very annoying. So I decided to deal with it without your help."

"Crude job at you doing such a thing," John said with a click of his tongue, _"Horrible job_. What were you thinking of to become so aroused?" As he spoke, John walked around Sherlock. He wrapped his arms around the detective, kissing his neck.

"_You,"_ Sherlock moaned heavily, "I was _trying _to think about the case, but _you_ were entering my mind." He moaned and started to palm himself again when John started to nibble his ear. He felt his hand being pushed out of the way as John's hand replaced his own on his cock.

"You poor, foolish man," John said with a roll of his eyes. He stroked Sherlock's cock, in timed with the man's moan. His moan was nearly as erotic as it was to stroke him.

"John," Sherlock mumbled, "Help me. _Please."_ It was the breathless please that made John cave. Or the fact they were alone in the lab, both of them needing a release. He turned Sherlock around in the stool, facing him.

"With pleasure, love," John said with a smirk. He met his gaze with dark eyes and knelt down before Sherlock. He unbuttoned his trousers and lowered them so he could take Sherlock's hard, throbbing cock in his mouth. Precum leaked out and John licked it from the head. He heard Sherlock's moan of satisfaction, a hand grasping his greying hair. The soldier swallowed the cock, humming when it reached the back of his throat.

"John," Sherlock gasped, trying his hardest not to buck into the man's mouth. He grasped John's hair in a tight grip, keeping one hand in his hair and the other on the table for support. A wank was good as it will ever get, but John's mouth was more sensational. He let out another moan, trying to keep his voice down from people hearing them.

"Come on, I need a release to," John chuckled around Sherlock's cock as he pulled his lips from Sherlock's head, teeth grazing over his head. He helped Sherlock to position himself, leaning heavily on the table with both of their trousers down on their ankles. John used his precum to lube his aching, throbbing cock before pushing into Sherlock with little warning.

"Bad day?" Sherlock gasped, gritting his teeth against the sudden burning and pleasure. He gripped the table to keep his support as John thrust into him. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from screaming in pleasure. It had been quite some time before they had sex like this and the last time, Sherlock had been on top.

"Very arrogant patients," John growled as he thrust hard into Sherlock. He angled himself to hit the other's prostate. He was glad to see when Sherlock had to grip the table and his face was turning red from the need to moan. He reached around and slapped Sherlock's hands away from his cock. He took the other's cock in hand and stroked it in time with his thrust. He brushed over the other's head every time he hit his prostate, hearing the other's low moan. Neither of them lasted long, John gave little warning as he thrust hard and deep into Sherlock, stroking him hard. Sherlock came not much longer after John did, his moans coming in a whimper.

It took both of them a while to regain themselves and situate. By the time they did, they were on the way back to the flat in a cab, John's head in Sherlock's lap. Sherlock looked up from his phone, smiling down at John when the man spoke. "So why exactly did you need me to come to the lab?" Sherlock laughed as he finally placed the phone up, brushing John's graying hair from his forehead. He smiled as he replied, a glint in his eyes. "I was horny."


End file.
